


Waking Up To You

by Kenzigrl22



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:52:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenzigrl22/pseuds/Kenzigrl22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry falls asleep in Zayn’s bed, the older boy can’t help but allow him to stay but when he wakes up he is surprised to see himself spooning Harry and quite turned on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up To You

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my tumblr.

It wasn’t uncommon for the boys to fall asleep in each other’s hotels beds especially if they were hanging out with one another. It was during one of those late night hang out sessions that as Zayn ushered everyone out of his room complaining about needing sleep when he realized that Harry had fallen asleep in his bed. Sighing, Zayn contemplated waking up the younger boy but as he stared at Harry he couldn’t help but melt at the sight of the curly haired boy curled up asleep. Making the decision, Zayn switched off the lights and slipping off his shirt climbed into the other side of the bed. Yawning he allowed his eyes to flutter close and himself to drift off.

It wasn’t until the morning and Zayn opened his eyes that he realized that in the middle of the night he had somehow ended up spooning with Harry. Feeling a slight embarrassment to the situation he was thankful that Harry was still asleep and perhaps he could untangle himself and scoot away. As he went to move his arm from around Harry’s waist he suddenly heard Harry moan in his sleep and wiggle his hips into Zayn’s crotch. Instantly tensing up, he bit down on his lip as Harry did it once again and Zayn could feel himself hardening.

It wasn’t like Zayn liked boys he was totally straight but suddenly he was finding himself extremely turned on in this situation. Biting down on his lip, Zayn tried to move once more hoping to climb out of the bed and slip into the bathroom to get himself off before Harry awoke. As he went to move his arm once more he felt as Harry’s hand clamped down on his wrist keeping him there. Unable to move, Zayn began to panic as he was rocking a full hard on now and he was sure even if Harry was asleep he could feel it.

He bit down on his lip as a moan escaped his mouth as Harry wriggled against him once more. Trying to breathe normally he felt as Harry shifted until he was as close as Zayn as could be. He felt as Harry’s hold on his wrist tightened and his breath caught in his throat as he heard Harry’s raspy voice murmur, “Got a problem their Z?” Swallowing Zayn knew he could act like he was asleep or pass it off as a sex dream but he knew Harry would see right through either of them. Chewing his lip he spoke, “Wouldn’t have gotten a problem if someone’s bum wasn’t pressed against my crotch and they were wriggling it.”

He smiled as Harry let out a throaty chuckle and he was relieved when Harry released his hand allowing Zayn to move. As he began to slide out of bed he stopped as he heard Harry ask, “Where are you off to mate?” Turning he raised an eyebrow and responded, “I was going to go take care of my little problem.” He watched as Harry smiled and chirped, “Its not that little Zayn but how about I help you out? How about I let you fuck me?” As the words hit Zayn’s ears he was at a lost for words. Staring at his friend he saw Harry smirk and remark, “Come on Zayn if you didn’t want to you would have stalked off into the bathroom by now.”

Chewing his lip he watched as Harry leaned over and gripping his shoulders pulled Zayn towards him. Their lips collided and Zayn hesitated as Harry began to kiss him. It only took a few seconds and Zayn was kissing Harry back. He felt as Harry pulled him on top of him and soon Zayn was hovering over the younger boy. Their lips still pressed together he felt Harry’s hands run down and start to tug at his sweats. He suddenly felt as a blast of cool air hit his hard on and knew Harry must have gotten what he wished. Biting his lip, Zayn sat up and with ease took off his sweats before yanking Harry’s off. Looking at Harry he saw the boy smirk and remark, “I was right, you’re not that little.” Blushing he looked at Harry and was relieved when the boy spoke, “Go ahead Z you know you want to fuck me.” Taking this as Harry’s approval, Zayn slowly positioned himself so his hands were on either side of Harry’s head and staring into the younger boys eyes he slowly began to push his way in.

He stopped as he felt pain wash across Harry’s face and he heard Harry sputter, “Keep going Zayn. This isn’t my first time.” Nodding his head he continued to push inward until his whole cock was in Harry. He watched as Harry took a few breaths and Zayn felt as Harry relaxed around his cock. Taking this as a good sign, he slowly began to move in and out. He grinned as the pain on Harry’s face was soon replaced with pleasure. His grin turned into a smirk as Harry chirped, “Faster Z!” Picking up the speed he felt as Harry’s hands gripped the sheets twisting them. He heard as Harry’s moans soon filled the room and it wasn’t long before Zayn’s mingled with his.

Moving as fast as he could, he could feel himself about to hit his edge. Gasping for air he moaned, “About to come…In you or not?” He watched as Harry fought to speak before spitting out, “On my stomach.” Nodding his head, Zayn gave a few more thrusts before pulling out and allowing himself to come all over Harry’s stomach. As he finished he chewed his lip and noticed that Harry was rock hard himself. Looking at the boy he wrapped his hand around his cock and began to slowly move his hand up and down. It only took a few jerks until Harry had released and Zayn wiped his come onto Harry’s stomach mixing the two.

Scurrying from the bed he grabbed a towel from the bathroom and returned to wipe Harry clean. Wiping the come away he smiled at Harry and remarked, “Well that was great I suppose.” He blushed as Harry laughed, “More then great Z, your fantastic!” After a few seconds the two soon were throwing their clothes back on and as Harry stood up stretching he remarked, “It was nice waking up to you. We should do this again.” He watched as Harry threw him a wink before strolling out of his hotel room.


End file.
